Higher Learning
by astral knight
Summary: Follow the life of Benjamin Kendrick as he comes to terms with his newfound powers. But is he really as prepared as he thought he was? Take a journey back to Magic School...Post season 8. R
1. The Thoughts of Benjamin Kendrick

**Higher Learning**

**Written by Astral Knight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Charmed besides the fictional settings and characters I have created. All rights belong to their rightful owners. **

**Author's Note: This story centers around a "new to the craft" witch, Benjamin and his trials and path to becoming a protector of the innocent while he attends the newly restored Magic School. This chapter wasn't aimed to be long but it might have, might have not. Well, here's the first chapter. Please enjoy…feedback is highly appreciated. **

**Chapter 1: The Thoughts of Benjamin Kendrick**

_His path to a new life…start here_

**March 15, 2007**

Magic School had always been a place of growth and progression, a place of freedom and free will. And since the Restore, the School has been at its prime, now more than ever. Dinner had just ended and the students were spending their final hours in the Main Room before lights out. Many of the craft students were socializing amongst their peers, while others were in the deep end of their studies. And some of the professors were chatting as well. It was all just another basic day at the School.

A man in his thirties dressed in a long dark robe paced down the main hall to where the place of laughter and peace resided. But his face stuck out of all the rest, revealing a mask of worry and anxiety. He was searching for something…someone. But he couldn't find what he was looking for. He saw his sister-in-law near the highest deep golden bookcase, her pointed nose deep in a leather bound volume.

"Paige," he called out. She turned her head towards him, her chestnut locks swung to rest on her shoulder. "I couldn't find him. I checked his dorm and Quinn hasn't seen him either. I'm starting to worry."

"All right, just calm down. We'll find him. I'll scry." Paige Matthews stated. She closed her book and placed it on the elm wood table beside her. The Charmed One and the Headmaster began to walk out of the Main Room.

"Lights out in fifteen minutes!" Leo Wyatt declared to the students. They all groaned in different tones of harmony out to the Head of the School. The groans came to an utter stop when clouds of smoke began to form in the center of the room. From the fog came several figures, the most notable one a young teenager with tear stained eyes hugging himself. The other figures were men assorted in different heights and definitions, all clad in ink like apparel.

Their leader was holding a young girl with a thick crimson liquid pumped out of her chest. He was dressed in a leather trench coat outlined in silver, putting emphasis on his ranking in power and respect. Leo and Paige's faces were blank as the young boy's. But the demon who cradled the girl, whose life hung in the balance, just couldn't smear his wide grin off his face. All of his desires had been become a reality. He was home.

"Ah, it's so good to be home…really it is." The demon said looking around the domain he hasn't been in since the Restore.

"Ben," Paige cautiously called out. The young boy in front of the horde slowly raised his head. His face was pale, his moss green eyes were red with depression and sacrifice, the color in his slender cheeks flushed. "What's going on?"

Benjamin Kendrick looked around the room to see mixed faces of emotion. Some fear, others hurt. But the strongest emotion wasn't hard to figure out…anger. He opened his mouth, ready to explain, ready to plead his case, and his reason for all of this.

"You don't have to answer to her," Mute answered, still supporting the girl. "You've done your part, and it is highly appreciated. Rest assure: no good deed goes unrewarded." He explained. The cold demon's gaze switched to the wound of the young witch's best friend. His eyes suddenly flickered a dark maroon. Her open wound was healed down to the smooth silky touch, as well as the sun design on her orange top. Her eyes slowly fluttered as she came to. She soon realized she was being held, shaking her head to her surroundings. Amy quickly relieved Mute of his carrying.

"Where am I, what time is it, how'd I get here?" she frantically asked. Ben turned to see Amy. He finally gained his composure as he saw the color in her face returned, the life in her eyes, and the emotions she radiated just by staring at him with her wide hazel eyes.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're safe." Ben stated. Amy didn't understand what was happening. But she nodded her head, trusting a good friend.

"Well then, now that that's done with, let's get this party started, shall we?" Mute declared. Taking charge over the situation, he stepped forward.

"Mute, I'm only going to say this once: leave." The Headmaster ordered.

"I don't think so. You see, we still have…unfinished business." he reminded. Mute turned to his swarm. "No witch leaves here alive. No prisoners, whatsoever." The horde nodded their heads in unison.

A demon near the back turned behind him. He saw a toddler sitting on a nearby couch next to his older sister. A spark flickered in his palm. It grew into itself, until it manifested into a globe of white electricity. He pitched it at the young student, the toddler not knowing the danger he was in. His sister shrieked as the sphere whizzed through the air to its unsuspecting target.

**March 12, 2007**

_It's raining, _he thought to himself. _Hope it ends soon, I really don't want to walk in the rain. At least not today._ Benjamin Kendrick had been gazing out of the window. His desk had been placed at the edge of the midnight windowsill. His flat chin rested on the palm of his left hand, covered snuggly in a single cotton black glove.

_Let's see if I can find it through the clouds,_ he quietly mused. He looked askance out the clear surface separating him from the real world and his prison known to him as 3rd period. Behind the ash like haze in the wake of a light drizzle, he saw a pointed tower, with some sort of disc on the top. The clouds suddenly cleared up to reveal the Space Needle staring right at him.

_Gotcha,_ he stated satisfied. As a small smirk curved around his lips, two small orbs of parchment were launched at his face, sending a trickle of surprise across his face. He tuned to see who the thrower was. He saw the same three guys always messing with him during this now substituted 3rd period. The trio was all exchanging high fives and slaps on the back.

_Paper balls…so original. Really it is. I have no idea how you come up with it. _Ben furiously thought. He turned back to the window to see the clouds had returned. The image was merged with his own reflection.

_The clouds look cool when they're red._

(-o-)

His navy messenger bag constantly swung back and forth as he strolled down the hallway, not in any hurry to go home after what seemed to be the longest half day he has ever endured. He took in a deep sigh, his chest expanding to a great extent only to be drawn back to its resting place. He unlocked the belt latchet attached to the flap of the bag to take out a book he wanted to return. As he closed his bag, he observed his surroundings of the crowded hallways: the laughter of the students ringing in his ears as well as the slamming of school lockers. All just another day at Kenmore High.

_Almost done,_ he bluntly stated to himself, still gripping the volume by its slender spine. As he was a lone fish swimming upstream towards the hallway traffic, he heard multiple footsteps running at a quick pace. He stumbled to the floor as a great forced pushed the back of his knee through his baggy charcoal jeans. He fell on his chest with a great thud as the antagonizing trio dashed up the hallway. His short but soft copper locks became even more messed up than it had already been. His emerald eyes showed great physical and mental pain, fatigue of always being their toy clearly displayed on his face.

_God, I can't stand them. Are they that lonely that they only have time for me? What's their problem?_ These thoughts constantly raced in and out of his head as he easily blocked out the laughter from the downstream fish. He continued to journey to his destination. As he entered the library, he immediately saw the only true friend in this entire school, Amy Lowe. As she turned her attention to the student who entered the book nook, a smile spread across her face. She aroused from her table and approached her good companion. All of his anger was hauled out of him as she tightly embraced him, her warmth her body gave off dazing him.

_I'm glad to see you too, Amy. So glad._ He thought. She finally broke the clutch and stared at him, her wide chocolate eyes shining.

"Hey, Benny!" Amy greeted in her typical perky manor. The once depressed friend couldn't help but smile.

"Hi, Amy." Benny lazily greeted back. A look of seriousness, a mask rarely seen on her face, was tied to her.

"Um, I can't come over for your birthday tomorrow." Amy bluntly stated. The feeling of happiness instantly vanished.

_Crap. So, what's the excuse? Come on, lay it on me, _the soon to be birthday boy thought. "Why not?" he asked clearly disappointed.

"My grandfather got sick and he's at the hospital. So I'm staying with my grams for the weekend. Just so that she doesn't get too lonely." She intently explained.

_Douchbag, you're a douchbag,_ his guilty thoughts disappointed him further. "It's okay, no worries. I wasn't going to do much anyways, just chill home. You know the usual." Benjamin explained. Amy nodded her head, a look of sadness still stuck on her face.

"Well, if I don't call you tomorrow, Happy Birthday." Amy congratulated. She then leaned in and placed a light kiss on her best friend's cheek, triggering a rush of blood to his face. A blank face was all that was seen on Ben. Amy couldn't help but laugh.

_This isn't funny! Why are you laughing? My face feels funny._ Ben mused to himself. He realized the expression his face held. He quickly smiled, lightly touching the spot Amy's lips pursed on his cheek. And with that, she walked out of the library.

_Okay…bye…_he thought. Still holding his fingertips to the spot, he paced towards the library's desk next to him. The librarian had feather like hair, lone locks of silver visible throughout her crown. She greeted one of her favorite students with that homely smile she always provided.

"How'd you like the book?" she sweetly asked. She opened it and scanned the barcode on the novel with her laser scanner.

"It was good. I couldn't get around to finishing it, but the story had a great plot to it." Ben critiqued. He gave a quick nod.

"It does, doesn't it?" the sweet elder agreed. "It's a story of purpose, mystery and destiny. The main character-Samuel, right? -he was on this constant journey to finding himself. He's looking for an everlasting purpose…his destiny." The librarian explained.

_Join the club, _Ben said to himself.

"What was that?" the woman asked, hearing his quiet joke.

"Oh, nothing," Ben lied. "Anyways, I better get going. Bye." Ben said as he walked away.

A couple minutes had passed. The halls still had students wandering the halls and entering detention. As he left, he climbed down the twin sets of concrete stairs to walk home. He began to look around to his surroundings. The tall city buildings were fascinating. Some of the structures were old with much history behind them. Other buildings were brand new, offering a new life to anybody looking for it. He gazed at them as usual as he felt the increasing warm rays of the sun beating down on him as the sun had finally come out.

Several minutes had passed as he walked. He felt something was off.

_My stomach hurts. My back, it feels…heavy?_ The boy questioned. He turned around to look over his shoulder. He saw a man clad in all black walking in his footsteps. His gaze complimented with his chilled eyes was locked on Ben with a menacing grin.

_What's his problem?_ Ben thought. Two blocks ahead, he saw an entrance to a murky alleyway, his new shortcut route.

_Go through the alleyway. That guy checking you out is really creepy, _he thought. The predator was still concentrated on him. Ben crossed the two streets and took a sharp right into the shadows. Ben finally realized that he restrained a breath, desperately caught in his chest. He released a deep breath as he checked once more over his shoulder.

_All clear, _Benjamin thought relieved. He turned back to see the same menacing grin in front of him. He let out a childlike yelp as he was greatly startled by the man. He quickly turned around to see 2 other men in the same attire appear in somewhat of a shimmer. The trio of demons closed in on their prey.

_No, not now. Please. I'm not ready. _These thoughts raced in his head. He didn't know what to do. Just a lone fish. About to be killed by demons.


	2. Return to Sender

**Higher Learning**

**Written by Astral Knight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Charmed besides the fictional settings and characters I have created. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 2: Return to Sender**

_Destiny has given him a gift he can't refuse…_

He was trapped. Scared to death. He knew who they were, and what their intentions towards him were. After all, he did come from witches. All the times his mother tucked him in and read to him the family _Book of Shadows_, as if it was a bedtime story. He heard of powerful demons his mother, father, and generations before him had conquered. And he knew he wanted to do this. So why was he now having second thoughts on all of this? His mother wasn't killed by demons. At least not Underworld demons. More like the demons of the human body. Cancer. Still, he had no reason why _not_ to fight these beasts of hell, head on. But doubt had set in him. He just wished he could have killed at least _one_ demon while he was on this Earth. Now, he's heading towards a reunion with his mom he didn't ask for.

The demons began to close in on him. Benjamin looked around. He saw a small gap of space between the two demons in front of him. Behind the two demons he faintly saw a door in the distance, deep in the shadows of the alley. That was his destination. A pull set in his stomach and he somersaulted through the gap. The prey felt the solid creation steady him, the dampness rubbing off on his hands. He quickly pushed himself off the concrete and pulled a lead pipe from a trashcan. He was up at the plate, a batter with no chance.

"Stay back!" Benjamin warned. The demons couldn't help but giggle like little school girls. Clearly not an ounce of fear in him, the stalker demon strode towards the bound witch, fist clenched to a great extent. But before he can swing the first punch, Ben swung the pipe, his target the temple of his head. He clunked the demon with the cylinder and watched as he fell to the ground. Ben threw the pipe with a great force and began to sprint down the alleyway. As the two demons ducked out of the way, they helped their comrade off the concrete and chased after their prey.

"Get him!" the impaled demon hissed through his bared teeth. His fingers were bent with fury, ready to claw at the young boy. Benjamin halted at the green door at the base of a two story brick structure. He heard the ambience of music blasting from the top story as well as the traffic from his entrance. He pulled and pushed back and forth at the doorknob, his hopes crushed to find the door locked. He frantically banged on the door with the profile of his two fists. They weren't going to hear him. He quickly turned back towards the demons that were only feet away. H saw contents of his messenger bag had spilled on the cold wet floor of the alley. Everyone stood still. The head demon had his menacing gaze locked on him.

"You thought," he began, but suddenly burst out into laughter. "You actually thought that you could take us on?" Benjamin's view of them became cloudy…blurred. He felt something roll off his cheeks.

"What do you want?" Ben asked, not realizing his voice was nearly choked to death with tears.

"Aww, it's okay. Soon it'll be all over." He cockily answered back.

"Fiory, stop wasting time and just kill him!" the demon to his left finally suggested. Benjamin let out a small gasp of air at the demon's command as he backed up into the door. He was tired of playing games. He just wanted his bounty.

"Patience is a virtue," Fiory called back. "But let's not wait any longer." A small flame licked the demon's palm. It soon ignited into a flaming fireball.

"You would have made a good witch. Too bad you couldn't get your powers sooner." Fiory stated. Benjamin was crying in full effect; his eyes red, his nose running and lips quivering, just as quick as the flames danced in Fiory's palm. He cranked his arm back and launched the flaming sphere. Ben losing all hope threw his hands up, attempting to stop the death he knew was inevitable. His eyes tight shut, he felt a small heat against his hands. Then, nothing but the same cool wind howling around him.

_Huh,_ he suddenly thought to himself. The witch opened his eyes to see a magenta and sky blue light projected from his hands. The disc like aura was the shield in his attack. He saw Fiory caught on fire, his body a pillar of flames. The fire licked at him in the manner it would have to Ben. The demon finally let out a howl of despair and imploded into nothing. The other two demons were just as shocked as Ben, if not more so.

"We're too late. He got his powers." a demon said. His companion simply shook his head.

"He got too cocky, that's what happened." The other demon stated. In unison, they turned back to the newly born witch. "Don't worry. We'll be back." he declared.

And with that last statement, they shimmered away from the scene, back into the bowels of the Underworld. It took Ben several long moments to finally allow the events to sink in. He looked around to re-examine his surroundings. His view of the city, and magic itself, had changed. Benjamin quickly wiped away the mucus from his nose and wiped away his fear filled tears. But it was replaced with blood. He saw the buff in his palm was bleeding to a low extent. He wiped the blood off his face with the sleeve of his indigo thermal. He dashed back up the alleyway to pick up his things.

Stuffing the now wet contents back into his bag, he panted and quickly clasped the bag back together. Ben quickly ran home to report to his father all that had happened. Something had happened to him today. He didn't agree with it, and he didn't want it. But it has changed him. And whether or not it was for the better or for the worse, he didn't know. And he wasn't intending to find out, either.


End file.
